The Coda
by innnerphyre
Summary: AU. There comes a time, when every lonely little boy must learn to dance. One of I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi's challanges, prompt number 1.


Hmmm...

been a while since i updated... being busy. im so excited for christmas, any of you??  
im so excited that my boyfriend and i's one year anniversary passed. its amazing, seriously =) and we celebrated in our school's winter dance which this drabble (i think its more of a drabble than one shot....) is sort of, but not really, based off of.

this is I. heart. Hatake. Kakashi's challanges and prompt number 1.  
It's written in Sasuke's point of view and it's his way of telling the story between Neji and Tenten. Sasukes pretty OOC towards the ending and probably so is everyone else... haha. see yah at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**The Coda**

Sasuke scoffed as he saw the couple grinding each other, intense, their body moving against each other perfectly like a puzzle.

He looked away, bored.

Their school's _Winter Formal_ was nothing big—the same thing as any school dances. There was a DJ, girls in long gowns or short dresses, and guys looking like a gentleman, wearing a tux. As for Sasuke, he was wearing his buttoned-down white shirt, black pants and some dress shoes. He thought he looked more like an obedient school boy wearing his uniform, ready to take notes than someone attending a formal dance.

He was in the gym, it was dimly lit, only the florescent lights flashed among the crowd. Sitting in a circular table, he took out a sip out of his coke and sighed. His friends all finished eating desert before him and hurried back to the dance floor, leaving Sasuke by himself. He didn't mind though, actually.

Now was very bored, _again_. He was surprised to see that even Shikamaru was dancing along with Temari. The laziest man was having fun and Sasuke smirked at that thought. Everyone was enjoying it except him. He thought he even saw Naruto with Sakura, and maybe Neji with Tenten. They were eating dinner together during the begining portion and they headed outside for a walk (?) but Tenten was the only one who came back.

Neji still wasn't here. **(1)**

The Uchiha laughed at the thought of Neji Hyuga dancing anways. Sasuke thought Neji was the most perfect person, and dancing would be way out of his league.

The DJ's bass was loud and all he heard was the thumping of some song he didn't really recognized since it had been remixed so much. It hurt his ears, honestly, but didn't act like it.

He leaned back against his chair and sighed once more.

The dance was going to end soon and he would have to wait a couple of more minutes. He didn't really know why he was here, actually. All he remembered was Naruto bugging him, "Please Sasuke! It'll be fun!"

"Fun," he scoffed, "because I'm defiantly a fun person to be around with."

"Seriously, come on, don't you want to see _Shino_ in a suit and random drunk people being sexually harassed?"

"I don't watch po—" **(2)**

"Doesn't matter, Sasuke. It's for fun and it's only $15 plus a buffet." It was just like Naruto to mention food but it didn't matter because Sasuke agreed and regretted it.

A dark figure soon approached him and when the lights finally reached his direction, he saw a girl and her clique giggling nervously. _Not again,_ Sasuke thought.

"Hey." The leader said. Sasuke looked up from her, she was pretty— wearing a cream colored knee-high bubble dress with floral decoration on the side of the dress, but he couldn't care less.

He grunted a greeting and looked ahead of him, the crowd rising up and down from the music.

After a moment or two, he looked up again. "Can I help you?"

Her dark brown hair turned black when the lights flickered away from her, and her eyes widened when he made a direct comment towards her. Sasuke could even notice in the dark.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to…come dance with us." Her voice became less and less positive as the sentence went on. He couldn't really hear her anyways , but he had a general idea of what she was talking about.

"Sorry, no not really." He said, but his voice didn't seem sorry at all.

"Oh, okay. Well…bye Sasuke." The girl said and walked away, looking embarrassed. _Don't be, _he wanted to say, this was probably the 11th or 12th girl he rejected tonight.** (3)**

"God," he groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Nice Uchiha," someone said. He turned around to see Neji coming towards him, he didn't have a bored or pissed look on his face but he defiantly wasn't enthusiastic.

"Where were you?"

Neji shrugged and Sasuke continued pestering him, "Where's Tenten?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Neji retorted back, louder than usual. Sasuke wondered if they had gotten into a fight, he wanted to ask but didn't say anything.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," the DJ boomed into the microphone. "We're going to save the last song for some slow dancing…So to round up the compeition, the couples with the best moves are…" Sasuke ignored him and when the slow song came into play, _If I was a Boy _by Beyonce, most groups split up.

He noticed that girls and boys would get together, wrap their arms around each other all warm, nice and safe. **(4) **He suddenly blinked twice when he saw Naruto and Sakura together from a distance.

_Oh God,_ he smirked and looked away. He didn't really want to look at them, it wasn't like he was jealous of Naruto, he just didn't like looking at people make-out and such. **(5)**

"Hey emo," someone called out. He looked at a girl, her dark silhouette was petit, and as she came to focus: Tenten. She looked really prettier than her usual self. Her hair was in two messy buns, a few tendrils coming out and with a deep-v cut, strapped, black dress that went to her knees. The dress had a slit at the side of her knee, forming into a V on one side.

Sasuke smirked. "Hyuga or me?"

"Both." She laughed.

Sasuke smirked again and took his cup to take a drink. This would be the last dance tonight and he couldn't wait to get out.

Tenten sat across from Neji and nibbled on a bread stick she got from the middle of the table. Sasuke could read her mind; she was like an open book **(6)**: she really wanted Neji to ask her to dance since it was the last song. Sasuke then wished he could read the long hair man's mind. His eyes were narrowed and it seemed like he was deep in thought.

From underneath the table, he kicked Neji—hard.

"Ow, what the hell?" he turned around to face Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened, it was a sign to tell Neji to do something.

Neji looked confused, his face tilted to a side. Sasuke heard Tenten giggle softly and Neji shook his head in embarrassment.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, _why is he being so difficult? _He had to think of something fast or else their chance would be missed. Jealously wouldn't really work on him and Sasuke really did not want to dance with Tenten.

Not only would it be awkward, it would be bad if things turn out the wrong way. Tenten didn't know Sasuke could dance and she might be impressed by him.

The only tactic that word was is direct commentary. **(7)**

"Neji," Sasuke said, his voice was calm. "Why don't you ask Ms. Tenten here to dance with you?"

Neji's eyes widened and Tenten laughed.

"What? You're a lonely boy; this will be a good experience for you."

"Speak for yourself," Neji rolled his eyes, still embarrassed. Tenten laughed nervously again.

"I don't think so, Sasuke," Tenten said softly like she was scared to dance with him or something.

"Seriously." Sasuke said, "The song's almost over."** (8)**

It was then Neji and Tenten had a silent conversation in their head—they were just staring into each other's eyes. At first, Tenten's eyes were uncertain and hestitant but then they became more relaxed. A few seconds (or was it minutes) passed by.

Neji sighed. "I don't know how to dance."

"It's okay, I'll teach you." Tenten smiled and got up, abandoning the nibbled bread stick. She took his hand and hurried to the dance floor, even though the last chorus was almost over. They really couldn't dance to anything…

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked.

_What idiots. _

* * *

**Footnotes: **(okay, well im still debating whether to use these 'footnotes' or not becuase my teacher gave me this _100 ways to imporve your writing_ book or wathever and they tell me not to put in footnotes cuz: it makes readers hate you, distracting, ugly, and "frequenty work againt you becuase the reader can't remember what he knows from the text and what he knows from the footnotes". thats probably true but i love footnotes cuz theyre fun and entertaining. anyways...if you really dont like it, tell me please. AND if someone really hates reading footnoes, you can always skip them, i dont mind.)  
**(1) **wonder where he went..  
**(2) **of course you dont sasuke. of. course. you. dont.  
**(3) **i would definatly be one of those girls.  
**(4)** i love that. sasuke is definatly jealous...  
**(5) **refer to number two. please. hahah  
**(6) **borrowed from twilight, chapter 2! i love that book...ahh edward cullen. of course sasuke-kuns still the best! haha  
**(7) **i seriously have no idea what direct commentary is. it just sounded like it fit, for sasuke at least.  
**(8) **im not really sure if that song is that short...

lol. did you like it?  
sasuke saved the day!

if anyone was wondering... its called the coda because in music, a coda is a more or less independent passage, at the end of a composition, introduced to bring it to a satisfactory close. () and in ballet, itsthe concluding section of a ballet, esp. the final part of a pas de deux.(also )  
i thought it kinda related well...

oh and while i was editing it, i noticed that Sasuke smirked a lot. lol how much times?


End file.
